


Destiel/sabriel/wincest

by Castielsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #smut #sabriel #destiel #casdean #wincest #porn #toys #sexy #fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielsmut/pseuds/Castielsmut
Summary: The beginning of the relationships, how they got together, lots of back story and smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story so, hope you like it! Smut involved, so if you don't like, skip around it.

"Rise And shine Sammy!" Dean yelled. I was so freaking tired, I mean to be fair you would be too after what we had to do last night. A whole nest of vamps, I was freaking beat. "Dean, we don't even know if this is a case yet, why do we have to go?" Sam asked exhaustedly. "Look man, I don't wanna go either, but it sounds like something in our line of work." Dean commented back. Sam sighed and started to detatch himself from his bed. Sam was thinking to himself 'why do I even have to go, I'm beat! Can't Cas just go with him? Wait a second, where is Castiel? Maybe he could go instead of me!' "Hey Dean!" "What now Sammy?" Dean asked clearly annoyed. "Can't Cas go instead of me? I mean he can't be too far, and he isn't that bad at hunting." He totally was, but he wasn't gonna bring that up right now. "C'mon Sammy, what are you a little kid? Its just one case, hopefully it'll take less than a day. We don't have to bother featherbrains just because your "tired" Sam." Dean sounded a little defensive. Sam knew there had to be some type of feelings Dean had for him, I mean it was obvious. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. "But Dean, I don't feel well, and I'm sure Cas would enjoy the company, after all he is always telling me about how much he likes to spend time with you." Sam could see that Dean was trying hard to hold back his blushing. "He.. He said what? No he didn't, and even if he did, so what?" Dean said trying to sound confident and cool. "I'm just saying, why not give the position to the guy who actually wants to be there?" Sam asked. "Okay fine, but I don't want you doing anything stupid while I'm gone, you hear me?" Dean Asked. "Dean, you said it yourself, I'm not a little kid. Just go have fun on your date... I mean hunt" sam chuckled. Dean gave him a deadly look and walked out. Sam heard the engine roar to life and went to sleep. 

"Hey Cas, how are you buddy?" Dean asked. "Hello Dean. What's wrong?" Cas asked in his gravely sexy voice that Dean loved so much, it made him want to make out with Cas every time he heard it. "What?!" Dean said shocked. "No, nothing is wrong I just wanted to see if you wanted to join this hunt with me. It wasn't my idea or anything. Sammy just thought that..." He was cut off by that sexy voice "of course Dean, i would love to join your hunt!" Cas said excitedly. The boys hardly liked to take him on actual hunts anymore, they just called when they needed big help. "Where should we meet?" Castiel asked. "Well where are you? We can meet in the middle" Dean asked getting all exited, but stopping himself when he got a glimpse in the mirror. "I'm in a motel in Oklahoma." Ok stay there, text me the address I'll meet you, the case is in Texas, this will be faster.Dean reached oklahoma quickly.

Cas heard some knocks at the door and grabbed his gun to go open the door, a little trick he learned from the Winchesters. "Hello Dean" Castiel went in for a hug but Dean quickly dodged it and walked in. Castiel looked at him with a confused expression. "Cas..uh...I...um.." Cas looked around "I'm sensing awkwardness" castiel pointed out. He looked around wondering why only to find that Deans jeans were tenting, Cas had seen this several times when Dean goes to bars, but he was uncertain as to why Dean was having an erection at the moment. Dean noticed his pants and quickly turned around. "Cas... Uh.. your not wearing anything but your shirt." Dean stuttered out. "Oh! I'm sorry Dean, I was resting and it was hot." He walked closer to Dean so he could get his underwear, Dean turned around thinking that cas was across the room by now, only to find he was a magazines distance away from Cas' face. Castiel managed go get an erection from this encounter. Their members rubbed against each other which caused dean to give out a small moan and Cas to buck his hips unintentionally. Cas grabbed deans waist and grinded against dean. Dean moaned and thrusted with Cas' movements. Dean removed himself from Cas, leaving him cold and hard. "Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked confused. "Did I do something wrong? I wasn't good was I?" Cas said disappointed. "What? No! No cas not at all... I just.. I guess I wasn't ready. I'm sorry" Dean said blushing furiously. "It's okay Dean" castiel said throwing on his trench coat. "Cas we have a case to do first, then maybe after, we can try to finish this up." Dean said almost asking.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments please guys, it would mean sooo much! Also I'll try to update chapters quickly


End file.
